The Tale of the Lone Wanderer
by Skypoint
Summary: Throughout time there has been many heroes Achilles, Aeneas, William the Conquerer, and as it progresses more come to our attention like The Vault Dweller here is the tale of one such hero known as, The Lone Wanderer
1. Prolouge

**I don't own anything of the Fallout Franchise or anything related to it all credit goes to Bethesda and the long forgotten original developers of this amazing game series, read now.**

200 years ago there was the Great War the most devastating event in human history. It all started with the Chinese Invasion of Anchorage, Alaska when they attacked all hell broke loose everything was a target. Then Canada refused access through their territory, well it didn't help calm the USA, they were annexed complete and utter control of Canada was taken even the civilians weren't spared. Fighting went on in Alaska when on for 11 years, until in 2077 the bombs were dropped atom bombs rained from the sky nobody was spared. Unless you had a Vault, yes the mighty vaults 122 of them everywhere from California to Alaska to Hawaii to DC they were designed to save humanity.

So we entered another brutal chapter of history Armageddon was only setting the stage for the rest. Years go by slow for some, fast for others, heck some went insane but eventually they open Vault 15 and others held some led to the most important people the wasteland of Earth like Arradesh, Tandi, and Caesar Vault 13 on the other hand, well let's just say everybody knows who came out of Vault 13. Some Vaults never open they just died inside of their steel prison.

In 2161 V. 13 had a problem with their water chip and they had to send somebody to get a new chip so they sent out the man known as the Vault Dweller. The Vault Dweller stumbled upon a small town known as Shady Sands where he meets somebody he didn't know was going to be so important and saves her live, and is forever a influence on her life. Then after wandering around the wasteland the Vault Dweller stumbles upon a weird creature called a Super Mutant, and it reminds him about what this world has in store. He went to V. 12 and retrieved the replacement water chip, but noticed a abnormal amount of super mutants, so he reported this information back to the overseer who asked him to investigate where all these monsters where coming from, so being loyal to the vault he went looking for the source of all the Mutants. Eventually, he stumbled upon the source of the mutants Mariposa Military Base and he went inside, to which he met the Master and killed him.

Upon, returning home he was revealed that he had changed he was too dangerous, too violent, too free willed so he was banished. After leaving the V. 13 for a final time, the Vault Dweller wandered the desert, but never moved far from the mountains that shielded his home from the rest of the world. Some other members of the V. 13, decided to leave the V. 13 and join the Vault Dweller, following him soon afterwards. The Vault Dweller eventually found some of his old friends from V. 13, knowing that they wouldn't last long on the outside world he guided them north, and established the town of Arroyo. Eventually, the Vault Dweller grew old, and knowing that he couldn't coddle the tribe anymore he left. At this time, the Vault Dweller removed his Vault suit and had it placed in the temple of trials and never wore it again.

The Chosen One was trained from birth to become the tribe's champion and, in the future, their Elder.. The Chosen One was sent out by the people of Arroyo to find a Garden of Eden Creation Kit which could make the failing village thrive once more.n the course of the Chosen One's journey, the wasteland was changed in many ways:The town of Klamath was made a whole lot more fun for a time. In Modoc, they ruined the town's unique cuisine by shooting putting down Rose's Deathclaw. In Vault City, John Cassidy joined them. In Broken Hills, they exposed the anti-mutant conspirators' attempt to rid the town of super mutants, and earning the loyalty and friendship of the sheriff, Marcus, who became a loyal Sierra Army Depot. then they they repaired Skynet, which joined V. 15, and they killed Darion, leader of the New Khans, and emancipating the local squatters from the gang's tyranny. They also Sped up the expansion of the New California Republic, which was now led by Tandi for years, by helping to strike a deal between the squatters and the NCR government, which further resulted in the Khans getting hunted to near extinction for the second time.

In Navarro, Drill sergeant mistook the Chosen One for a private without his uniform. Chosen One freed Xarn and repaired motivator K-9 and left him in NCR so that he could receive necessary repairs from Dorothy.

Eventually the Chosen One found the G.E.C.K., but also discovered that the Enclave, a remnant of the old United States' shadow government, had abducted the people of Arroyo. This led them to uncover the conspiracy to develop a Forced Evolution Virus specimen, which would be used to rid the wasteland of what the Enclave deemed to be impure and mutated forms of humanity.

The Chosen One eventually found the Enclave's headquarters, an old Poseidon Energy oil rig in the Pacific Ocean. The Arroyo villagers were freed as well as the inhabitants of Vault 13, who were also abducted by the Enclave for their experiments. During their escape, the Chosen One was confronted by Frank Horrigan. Horrigan was slain in battle, either by the Chosen One or renegade Enclave soldiers, but not before activating a nuclear warhead in the hope of destroying the Chosen One along with the Enclave. The Chosen One escaped on the oil tanker along with the tribals and the V. 13 dwellers.

But those years have long passed and now it is time for a new chapter in history the tale of the Lone Wanderer.

** Please review constructive criticism is welcome, tatty bye.**


	2. Stories

**I don't own anything of the Fallout Franchise or anything related to it all credit goes to Bethesda and the long forgotten original developers of this amazing game series, the Lone Wanderer is this story is my OC. Lone Wanderer's POV.**

22 years ago I was born most people who don't know me just call me the Lone Wanderer, but my name is Shane Greener my dad's name was James, my mom's name was Catherine she died when I was born is what my dad told me. As I was saying I'm a hero to most, but a nuisance to others, do I care not really the only people who don't like me are Moriarty, Alistair Tenpenny, and the Talon mercenaries, but truly who cares about them Brotherhood of Steel is where its at. The Enclave isn't half bad I mean we've had our differences, but they had different goals than I at the time. I've wandered the wasted for awhile, and I have learned many a thing in my 3 years in the wastes, like the fastest way in and through DC is the metro tunnels, I bet you didn't know that!

It all seems so long ago when I lived in the Vault I mean, but thing happen people die, opinions change, and occasionally everybody get eaten by deathclaws, but that's for a later time. As I live my life I learn more, you never really stop learning I certainly haven't stopped by far, I mean seriously knowing whether or not to wipe a town of the face of the globe is a hard decision! I've also met a lot of people, and are downright gorgeous, who has time to keep appearances in the post-apocalypse?

In DC you constantly fight to survive, I heard out west it's about thriving must be nice not having to worry about will I live to see another day stress free. Anyways let me tell you a bit about myself I am 6'2, green eyes, soft brown hair like chocolate, average build, amazing stargazing eyes, I used to be head scientist of the vault, I'm from Vault 101 amazing I know, I have a talent of pissing people off, I'm addicted to whiskey sad enough, and I like Nuka-Cola.

In the Capital Wasteland there are many DIFFERENT people like Sierra Petrovita oh, let me tell you about her. Sierra is a well shaped blonde who has no regard, but finding and consuming Nuka-Cola. She is fucking addicted to Nuka-Cola and has been subsisting on the stuff for years. She has spent every bottle cap she has ever had acquiring the Nuka-C. from merchants, travelers, me, Ronald Laren (don't even ask about him) and towns spread throughout the wasteland. Even though she's amazingly beautiful by most standards (I know people who are waaay more though in a close relation), her personality leaves much to be desired. She sooo obsessed Nuka-Cola that she won't conversate about anything except maybe about surrounding areas and cares little for anything else. This is the subject of most of the aggression of Ronald the only other inhabitant of Girdershade.

Then oh, there's Moira Brown the dimwit of Megaton she made me so much do sooo much dumb shit it's outlandish. A piece of crap, Moira grew up with an uncommon curiosity about the everything in Canterbury Commons. She's read almost everything that came through Megaton whether it was a children's book, or a book on the mating rituals of the deathclaw tribe, or a molerat into a dog (I wrote it myself to mess with her) that's come through the town. Although her reading has taught her a wide variety of kinda' useful knowledge, she has nearly no actual experience with the world, so she doesn't always figure out how it can be applied outside of her workshop. After a recent accident with a god forsaken centaur (seriously Moira), Moira was dumb enough to write a book to help others survive in the wasteland and avoid similar dangers, actually that's not a bad idea.

Vault 101's self assigned piece of crap, Butch masks his fear and sense of "inadequacy"(heh heh yeah inadequacy) regarding his raging drunkard mother by becoming boorish and overbearing. This masking of his fuckups has stunted his secret desire to become a "hair artist" we all know he wants to be a hair dresser.

Amata Almodovar is the current leader of Vault is the Alphonse's daughter. Her mother died when she was just two years old, very sad, she loves her father dearly and is kinda loyal to him in a way, but she hopes to change his stance on isolating 101. She does not want to defy Alphonse but wants to experience the outside world (I did offer to take her with me). I and Amata have been best friends since childhood, but I haven't seen her in 3 years now.

Three dog is famous for playin' bad music ,but I can't blame him being born to parents who made their way in the world as members of a traveling theater group, Three Dog grew up listening to rock music (admirable cause), and fully believing in the rights of free speech and communal law, not like he would help keep it alive. He is fully committed to "spreading the signal" (more like spreading bad music) of his radio station to anyone who will listen it is his duty to counter the "propaganda" spouted by the Enclave on their station ( MUSIC WAR). At some point before he established GNR, he was taking drugs and stumbled across Oasis (Harold is awesome). Since he began broadcasting to the Wasteland with public service announcements and horrid music. At times he makes jests at Enclave Radio, going as far as mocking President John Henry Eden's voice. Three-Dog believes in what he calls 'fighting the "Good Fight" ', which boils down to noble pursuits in the fight against raiders, super mutants, slavers, Talon Company, (heck yeah) and the Enclave. This explains why he cooperates with the Brotherhood of Steel. However, he does not do any physical fighting (wimp), nor does he help to coordinate or organize it.

Now my parents met 28 years ago in the wasteland quite a long time I will say, my dad didn't say much about their meeting, what do know is the worked on Project Purity together and that must have taken patience because my dad is very rash about thing and stuff of the sort, come to think of it I'm a lot like that too. So, now let me tell you about the week I was born…

**Please review, like, favorite, anything you can think of tatty bye. **


	3. Vault and Life

I** don't own anything of the Fallout Franchise or anything related to it all credit goes to Bethesda and the long forgotten original developers of this amazing game series, read now. I don't know James' dialogue so I made it up. James' POV**

Project Purity is going amazing, we predict it to be done by 2266. Project Purity is a water filtering facility at the Jefferson Memorial in an attempt to bring large quantities of clean, drinkable, water to the Capital Wasteland and ultimate goal is the entire Wasteland on the Eastern Coast with clean, drinkable water. I figured out how to make it over large scale, Li is making head way on it, Catherine is almost 9 months pregnant we're still not sure on a name, but we've been thinking about Shane if it's a boy, if it's a girl then we're going with May. I was working on ideas when Catherine walk in "How's the brain storming going?" she said, "It's going" I responded.

"You're pushing yourself to hard James" she said worryingly.

"Maybe, maybe, but we've got to try"

"You are trying, James"

"Not hard enough if it'll take 8 years"

"You don't get to choose how long it'll take, that's up to fate"

"We're scientists we don't believe in fate"

"James I'm saying that" suddenly she stopped and keeled over, and screamed in pain.

**14 hours later**

"It's done James" Li said. Thank goodness, we just switched, because I was getting too tired to continue. I went in there, and there he was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"He's beautiful you're mother and I have been talking how do you like Shane?" I said, and instantly he smiled

"Oh... Oh James... We did it... A son... Our beautiful son..." Catherine said.

"Hi, I'm your daddy, dad-dy, let's see how you're going to look like" I said.

He looked a lot like me "You're going to look a lot like your dad" I said.

"Ohhh... Very strapping... Ha ha ha..." Catherine said.

"I wonder what you're going to be like" I said.

"Ohhh... Beautiful... just like his Daddy... Ha ha ha..."

I was so happy until the next thing Catherine said.

"James? James... Something's... Something's..." she said.

"She's going into Cardiac Arrest get the baby out of here! One onethousand two onethousand, hang on Catherine hang on!'

**8 Hours later**

I was heading to the Citadel to talk to Star Paladin Cross my long time friend she is a high ranking BoS soldier in the Citadel. It is well known that Star Paladin Cross has been technologically enhanced so that she no longer needs to eat or sleep which with anybody else she is, in fact, a cyborg. The change occurred some odd years ago, after Cross was critically injured defending Elder Lyons while out in the field, and she was critically injured Scribe Rothchild performed the operation that saved Cross's life. A brief background of the DC BoS the Ctadel is built into, and beneath the ruins of the Pentagon, the pre-war headquarters of the U.S. military. Located on the west end of Arlington Memorial Bridge, northeast of Arlington Library, it initially consists of four interior sections. The Citadel is a large heavily fortified fortress with walls of stone and steel, and soldiers. It retains its figure which gave it its name the "Pentagon" and has only a single known entrance, a large metal gate usually guarded by multiple paladins and one sentry bot. A small corridor leads from the main gate to a door which provides access to the inner bailey. The ruling council of the BoS, based in the Lost Hills bunker somewhere California, decided to send a large group of soldiers to the East Coast, to recover any and all advanced technology from Washington, D.C. and Pittsburgh as well as to investigate reports of super mutant activity.

The Pentagon, as predicted, was largely destroyed. However, its underground levels remained intact and contained enough pre-War technology and weaponry to keep Brotherhood forces going indefinitely. But there was something else as well, the massive heart stopping incredible robot Liberty Prime - a Pre-War technological marvel that, if restored, could help the Brotherhood rebuild a strength and reputation that had been declining steadily for years.

The discovery was significant enough to earn Paladin Owyn Lyons a massive promotion to Elder, and a new goal from his superiors – to establish a new, permanent Brotherhood Headquarters base in the Capital Wasteland and continue the search for any other advanced technology marvels hidden in the capitol's ruins.

Lyons accepted his new post fervently and founded the Citadel, built into and beneath the ruins of the Pentagon. It was a fortress the Brotherhood of Steel desperately needed to survive, and one they rushed to fortify. Anyways after a short conversation with Cross I convinced her to escort me to the V. 101. After, saying goodbye we left.

**1 ½ days later**

"Moiarty just tell me where it is" I said.

"Okay, okay, it's just a little bit north" Moiarty said.

Finally I got the info form him, thank you god. Then Cross said "There is a foul stench on the wind. Let us not tarry for long." Where in god's name is did that come from? We walk for aproxamitely 30 minutes before arriving at our destination, thankfully they hadn't closed the door yet so after rushing in they escorted me to the Overseers office, and after a long disscusion he agreed to let me stay. We were showed our quarters it was averaged sized enough for 2, but as I stood there with a baby not in the least bit sure what to do, I knew Catherine whould I wish Catherine was here with me.

**In late 2258 or early 2259, Overseer Almodovar accepts James and his child into the vault, and James is assigned to be the new vault physician. Unlike his predecessor, Alphonse Almodovar adopts a policy, which nobody ever expected, of isolationism for V. 101: "No one ever enters. No one ever leaves. Everyone was born here and everyone will die here."**

**Sorry about the short Chapter, review, Follow or whatever.**


	4. The Dreaded GOAT

**I don't own anything of the Fallout Franchise or anything related to it all credit goes to Bethesda and the long forgotten original developers of this amazing game series ( Interplay), I don't have James' dialogue so I made some of it up, the Lone Wanderer is this story is my OC. Lone Wanderer's POV.**

All rather interesting isn't it? Well now get to tell you about my life in V. 101, and all my adventures, including the radscropion invasion, but you don't want to hear about that do you? Now, then let's start with my G.O.A.T Exam.

6 years ago

"As, far as I can tell you're a perfectly normal 16 year old boy so yes you have to take the G.O.A.T Exam" Dad said.

"Okay, I'll go take now, bye Dad" I said.

As I walked out of my dad's office I ran into Jonas. Jonas is wholesome, good-humored, jokey, smart, and very kind, Jonas has been my father's assistant and me and my father's friend for as long as I can remember, and I and he get along amazingly. "Hi, kiddo popped in to see the old man I see" Jonas said. I laughed "Yeah, but mostly to try to get out of the G.O.A.T. Exam, as you can see it didn't work". Jonas tried to hold his laughter, accidently let some out "Sorry, I tried the same thing 12 years ago with my parents and they just took me here" now it was my turn to laugh, but out of courtesy didn't laugh, just smiled.

"Thanks for the story Jonas see ya later" I said walking out of the Doctor's Lab. As I walked down to Mr. Brotch's class I noticed Butch and his Tunnel Snakes bullying Amata, so being the amazing man I am I told Butch "Hey, Butch how about you leave Amata alone and pick on someone your own size". Butch replied "What you back away before you really get messed up" he said pulling out his switchblade. He caught me off guard with it, so I got a couple steps closer and said "You done messed up mate", and swung and knocked the switchblade out of his hand, Butch replied with a fist to my face, so I dodged spun kicked him in the shin knocked him on his back, and put my foot on his throat. "Now then Butch you're going to class and probably fail the G.O.A.T." I said staring him dead in the eyes. "Okay, we'll leave your little girlfriend alone from now on" said Butch now rising from the ground, " but just you wait we will get back at you don't forget that!". Boys get in the G.O.A.T Exam is about to start, and we can't wait on delinquents like the sort of you." Mr. Brotch yelled at us so, yours truly, Butch, Paul Hannon, Wally Wack, and Amata Almodovar went into the Classroom just to see the only other 5 teenagers in the whole entire Vault. "Sit down now class and pay attention we're about to start the G.O.A.T. Exam."

"Okay then Class first question." He paused and took a breath. "You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?" Easy I put "But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?"

Next question is, While working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do? - Medicate the infected area to the best of your abilities always a good choice.

Third question - You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the Vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do? – What all vault people do Lead the boy to safety, and then turn him over to the overseer.

Forth - Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer? None I wish the Vault had a Soccer Team.

Fifth hump point - Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another Vault resident. What do you do? - Offer your most prized possession for the resident's life.

Sixth - Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed? - Trade a Vault hoodlum for his cherry bomb and blow open the lock.

Seventh - Oh, no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment? - Large Doses of anti-mutagen agent.

Eighth - A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it? - Slip some knock out drops into the resident's Nuka-Cola, and take the comic book when he's unconscious.

Ninth - You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and... - Break into the locked medicine cabinet and replace his high blood pressure medication with sugar pills. Trust me this was the most humane.

LAST OOONNNEEE! Number ten - Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives? – So hard but, I choose The Overseer.

"That's the end of the test everybody please turn in you papers as you finish." Slowly I stand up and walk over to his Mr. Brotch's desk and hand him the paper shaking in fear what if I get kicked out of the Vault? "Come now it's not as bad as you think." Mr. Brotch says shaking me out of my pessimistic thoughts "You're going to be a….. Doctor seems to run in the family eh? Also very important job almost as much as the Overseer's" He said. Wow a doctor me? I left and went to my dad's office and as I made the turn Stanley left I wonder if he's okay. Anyways I went to Jonas and my dad. "So what'd you make on the test" Dad said.

"I bet he made Overseer" Jonas chimed in.

"Not quite almost but not quite." I said mysteriously "I'm going to become".

"Spit it out already" Jonas Pleaded.

"a….. Doctor!" I exclaimed.

"HA HA! I knew it runs in the family" Dad said proudly "I'm proud of you son."

**That's the end of this chapter hoped you enjoyed it. If you're wondering where I've been I was on vacation in Springfield Missouri, in which I watched 2 season of Doctor Who played London Olympics and Beat DeadPool. Tatty Bye.**


End file.
